Infatuated
by foxgloves
Summary: Interconnected drabbles featuring a miko and a kitsune. PWP/Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Infatuated**

The first time Kurama saw her he'd been delivering a report to Spirit World. He was a few years removed from his responsibilities, however was called in from time to time for a favor, which usually was enough to distract him from his sometimes mundane human life.

It was odd to see Koenma-sama walking about, normally too buried in paperwork to escape his office, not to mention he had assumed his grown up persona. And while the kitsune hadn't exactly thought about it before, that the demigod would seek the company of a woman, his eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of him walking closely to one, their heads ducked together in conversation.

He could have just as easily passed the report off to Ayame or Botan, but in the end curiosity got the best of him and he felt a personal delivery to the princeling was in order.

"—I will give you some time to consider the offer, Kagome-sama," Kurama overheard him saying to her as he strolled over to them, pausing just far enough away for Koenma to notice his presence and make it known he also wished to speak with him.

Her head was angled towards Koenma as she listened to him, but her blue eyes turned his way. Kurama assessed her appearance now that he was closer and found her to have a quite pleasant face. She was dressed ordinarily in a sundress, not a kimono that the other ferry-girls of the realm would wear, which sparked him to unfurl just a slight amount of youki to analyze her aura.

His expression remained neutral, however his interest piqued. _A human?_ So she was not a servant of the Spirit World.

By the way her eyebrows furrowed she'd obviously felt his prodding. _She is sensitive._

A moment later, a forceful presence thrummed in the back of his skull, skirting down his spine and pooling warmly in his stomach as his own energy signatures were investigated.

The young woman quirked an eyebrow and he almost felt sheepish.

* * *

A/N: This was gonna be a one-shot, but I thought I could do a small drabble-series out of it. If you like it _please_ review as it will mostly be driven by prompts from you all. I am just in the mood to write some fluff. I don't like to ask for reviews and I don't feel like I am entitled to have them but they help so much for ideas.


	2. Coincidence

With his analytical mind working through just exactly how he was going to please his Mother in a matter in which he'd had no real experience, Kurama was in a place where he wasn't completely absentminded, but his surroundings were only on the fringes of his concentration.

And so he nearly walked right past her.

She was seated at a small table outside of a quaint tea shop, one of her long legs crossed over the other and the hem of her dress hiking up on her thigh just enough to catch someone's attention. Idly a pen twirled in between her slender fingers as she studiously poured over a thick textbook.

 _Her_ , he thought, briefly wondering why this felt so coincidental when he indeed had girls on his mind. A strange notion in itself.

Then, possibly she felt eyes on her because she glanced up and blue met green.

"Excuse me, Miss—" he started to say.

"You," she interrupted with some surprise on her face. "The nosy fox."

Kurama slightly faltered, however rallied quickly. "Inquisitive sounds better?" he suggested.

" _Nosy,"_ she quipped back without missing a beat and arched an eyebrow.

"I suppose I should apologize, then." he offered.

Her gaze slid away. First to the empty chair and then the empty teacup, and back again. "I could use a refill."

* * *

 **A/N:** Errrr no idea what I'm doing with this. Prompts please? If you feel obliged...


	3. Raincheck

There was a beeping emanating from within the confines of her handbag and Kagome inwardly groaned. _Right now?_ Digging around through its contents she glanced around quickly to make sure no one was paying her any attention before she flipped the compact disk open.

A cheerful voice floated out to her. "Why hello Kagome-sama!"

"Botan, how many times have I told you to just call me Kagome?" the young woman groused half-heartedly. "Is duty calling?"

"My sincerest apologies if you are in the middle of something, but it is so," Botan qualified sheepishly. "Are you near a portal? If not I will come and collect you."

Thinking of the redhead currently inside the tea shop procuring her refill, the miko stifled a sigh. Reikai really did have the worst timing. "I'm at the tea shop. I will be there shortly."

"Roger that!" Botan saluted, "See you soon. I'll fill you in once you arrive." With that, she disconnected.

Snapping the mirror shut, Kagome quickly gathered her things. There was a jangle of the shop door opening and she spun on her heel to face the handsome fox as he stepped back outside, two steaming mugs in hand… and a mild look of confusion on his face at seeing her on her feet.

"I'm _really_ sorry," Kagome said meekly, "but I have to go."

"But—" he started to say as she bustled by him. "Wait—"

"A raincheck, okay?" Kagome called over her shoulder. "Bye!"

She rounded the corner and Kurama remained in his spot on the sidewalk, wisps of vanilla scented tea leaves wafting up to him and his mind in a whirl. _How will I find you?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Prompt credit goes to **ame to ai** for vanilla. Thanks to everyone; I'll keep all your suggestions in mind.


	4. Small World

It had been a long time since everybody had gotten together and so a dinner party was being planned much to the delight of Keiko and the resignation of Yusuke. Kurama chuckled softly at their usual squabbling earning him a glare from the former Spirit Detective.

Keiko was scribbling a grocery list down in her day planner. "Oh!" she said, "What do you think about inviting Kagome-chan?"

Kurama coughed around a mouthful of tea. They both looked at him and Yusuke gave him a pat on the back which he waved off, listening intently. _They know her?_

"Just as long as she doesn't bring that mutt with her," Yusuke groused. "That guy has a serious attitude problem."

"He isn't _that_ bad," Keiko insisted.

Kurama's mind was working and they didn't seem to notice his eyes gleaming with interest. Here was an opportunity. "Who is this Kagome person?" he asked casually.

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his charir "She knows our ways. Koenma head-hunted her as a healer for the SDF. She comes around the restaurant every now and then because the mutt is obsessed with ramen," he explained with a scowl. "Don't know how exactly she got entangled with the Reikai though."

The redhead nodded. "And who is this 'mutt' you keep referring to?"

"The mutt is Inuyasha," Keiko supplied and gave another pointed look at Yusuke. "He's not that bad—he's a lot like you, you know!"

That ignited another small bickering match between the two and Kurama quietly receded into his own thoughts.

Was she already spoken for?


	5. Late

Dinner was nearly ready and inwardly Kurama was getting antsy. Kagome had yet to arrive.

The guys all congregated in the living room having wrangled out of any kitchen duties. Those were being taken care of by the females in their group, but he almost would've rather been in the thick of things just to stave off some of the restlessness.

Thirty minutes passed and as everyone settled in at the table, the doorbell rang. _Finally._

Keiko made to get up, but Yusuke waved her down in a sweet show of acknowledgement for getting the evening together. "I'll get it."

Kurama listened closely, trying to pick up their voices from the entryway over the chatter at the dinner table… especially curious when Yusuke boisterously laughed. A few moments later they trailed inside, Yusuke's broad-shouldered frame blocking her petite one out of view. Kagome peeked around him with a blush on her face. "Sorry that I'm late… it smells amazing in here."

Yusuke stepped out of the way with a cheeky grin. "Keiko, I think she's gonna need to borrow some clothes."

"Oh dear!" Keiko and Botan both stood up. "Come upstairs, Kagome-chan!"

They dragged her away mindful of the suspicious goop all over her clothes, Keiko calling over her shoulder. "Everyone start eating!"

Yusuke sat down at the table and began to pile food onto his plate. "Man… I almost kind of miss those days."

More at ease now, Kurama hid a smile. _At least it wasn't blood._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback. Nice to hear from you all. Prompt: **Late**


	6. Help

"I _insist."_

Keiko looked askance. "I couldn't possibly let you…"

"Please?" Kagome tried again. "You let me borrow some of your clothes, plus I was late. Let me do the dishes."

Finally the young woman seemed to relent. "I'll get one of the boys to help you." Disappearing from the kitchen, Kagome turned with a smile at her victory and started filling the sink with bubbly hot water.

And when the red-head appeared a minute later, wearing an easy smile, but his eyes somewhat expectant, she found herself unsurprised. The real revelation has been earlier when she'd entered the house and seen him serenely sitting at the dinner table. _What a small world…_ Neither had eluded that they'd met before and she supposed it was just as well—she didn't actually know who he was despite their two separate encounters. Something in the back of her mind wondered if she wanted to.

"We meet again," he stated smoothly. His voice was honey.

Her stomach turned in a way that she hadn't felt in a _long_ time. "Hi."

Rolling back the sleeves of his shirt, her eyes traced over the sinewy muscles in his forearms.

"May I be of service?"

Kagome minutely shook her head, scattering the thoughts away. She tossed him a towel that had been folded neatly on the counter. "You're drying."

* * *

 **Prompt: Help**

 **A/N:** Haven't updated this in a long time. Thank you all for your kind words. If you're looking for a good fic, I'll take a moment to plug **Soul Magic by kuroyuri-chan.** Go check it out if you haven't already. It's one of the most promising stories I've read in awhile and I would like to see it continued!


End file.
